Squishy
by It's Ink
Summary: A random moment between Katie & Oliver. Takes place during his last year at Hogwarts. Short and a bit fluffy. A tiny hint of KBOW. One-shot. Enjoy.


**AN:** Day number 4 an here's another one-shot for you. Short, a bit random, and a bit fluffy. Hope you enjoy it.

_Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I'm just a teenager in Missouri, nothing special at all._

* * *

"Squishy? You named the giant squid that lives in the lake Squishy?"

Katie Bell nodded her head as she looked in the lake, trying to sight the aforementioned giant squid. "It fits him doesn't it?"

Oliver Wood didn't know what to say to his youngest Chaser, and close friend, so instead he stayed silent. It was that that caused Katie to look up, "Something wrong Oli?"

Oliver shook his head, "Not a thing wrong Kates. Not a thing. So why are we out here again?"

Katie pursed her lips, "Because I want to give Squishy some toast and sausages."

"Kates, the giant-" Katie glared at him, "I mean Squishy," she grinned at him, "is perfectly fine with the fish in the lake. He'll get along fine without you feeding him."

"I sincerely doubt that Oli. Besides, it's Saturday, what else is there to do?" With that cleared up as far as she was concerned Katie began looking over the lake once more for Squishy, this time dangling a peace of toast over the water.

"We could be having quidditch practice," Oliver suggested, "Or you could be finishing up that pile of History of Magic homework I know you have."

"Hmph. What use is History of Magic anyway? It's just Binns talking for however long the class is, and then all of the sane students just make up things on the homework." She ignored the comment about Quidditch practice, even though she was just obsessed with the game as he was. It was at that point in which she tossed a piece of toast and a single sausage into the lake, in hopes that Squishy might finally make an appearance with the food in actual sight.

"Who makes up things for History of Magic homework? Don't they pay attention in class?"

"See only you Oli would actually pay attention in I said that the 'sane students' make up things, and you clearly are not sane."

But before Oliver had the chance to reply to his now rather annoying chaser, a large tentacle came out of the water and went down on the toast and sausage.

"SQUISHY!" Katie squealed. "I told you he liked toast and sausage Oli, but you wouldn't hear a word of it." She grinned as she tossed another piece of toast in, and handed Oliver a sausage with her other hand. "Here you toss something into him."

Oliver had been bit wide-eyed until Katie handed him the sausage, then he composed his expression. "Who told you about...Squishy liking toast and sausages in the first place?"

"George, Fred and their friend Lee told me about it last night when we were walking back to the common room after dinner. Apparently they've been doing it since their first year and thought that I might enjoy giving it a try. Thought I could cheer Squishy up, since they haven't had the chance to in a few weeks due to practice and pranking." While she had spoken she had tossed the last three slices of toast she had into the water for the giant squid to eat, he come closer to the surface after eating the first one. "Now are you going to toss the sausages or will I have to?"

Oliver snorted, and threw the sausage into the water. "So you plan to keep this up?"

Katie lightly nodded her head as she watched Squishy to get the sausages, all of which she had now given to Oliver. "I figure, why not? Besides it will be easy to do my homework out here on days that he doesn't come straight to the surface. Fred says he does that sometimes. Makes you wait for half an hour or more till he finally gives in and comes up."

"You won't miss Quidditch practice to feed Squishy will you?"

"Of course not Oli! Because how on earth could someone possibly miss Quidditch practice, not unless someone is in detention of course. Otherwise, why would someone even let themselves miss it? Besides Oli dearest, you know that I'm just as obsessed with Quidditch as you, and I was hoping that maybe you want come with me next time. I mean that is if you really want to."

It took Oliver a moment, but once he got it he put an arm over Katie's shoulders, "Any time Kates or any day Kates and I will gladly come with you."

* * *

**_Hit or miss folks?_**


End file.
